1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a detecting method for determining which types of expansion bus interfaces of an expansion device are applied for implementing a signal communication with a control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, or mobile phones have been equipped with multiple input/output modules and functional modules, such as keyboards, mouses, hard drives, network interface cards, and other types of interface cards. Each module transmits data to a central processing unit (CPU) of an electronic device through a Platform Controller Hub (PCH). For the sake of compatibility with different modules having various specifications, the platform control unit provides various expansion buses to implement the data transmission with the CPU.
Nowadays, the majority of the above-mentioned modules support two or more than two types of expansion buses at the same time in order to be compatible with the various expansion buses in motherboards. For example, a module may support a PCIe expansion bus interface, and an SDIO expansion bus interface can be configured with a motherboard that only supports a PCIe expansion bus or an SDIO expansion bus. However, if a module with multiple expansion bus interfaces is configured with a motherboard having a single expansion bus, in order to be compatible with the expansion bus of the motherboard, the module has to pre-determine a default implementing expansion bus through its hardware configuration. Thus, it is necessary to consider the above-mentioned hardware configuration during the manufacturing stage, which not only increases the material cost but also wastes time.